When Wicked Meets Divergent
by HaileytheOzian
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda choose the totally opposite factions that they belong in at the choosing ceremony. Can they surveve life in their new factions? and can they stop an evil from taking over the whole city?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Or Divergent for that matter.**

It was the day of the choosing ceremony and everyone was gathered at the Hub to watch. Elphaba, who was from Abnegation and Galinda who was from Amity were both nervously waiting to come up and choose their faction. Galinda knew that she would stay in Amity, but Elphaba on the other hand had no idea where she belonged. She was divergent and couldn't tell anyone about it. Elphaba had been green her whole life too, so she certainly didn't need to seem anymore different to everyone. Elphaba thought she would choose either Erudite or Dauntless, but she just couldn't decide.

It was time for Galinda to come up on stage and choose her faction. She flounced onstage in her red amity dress and took the knife. Galinda didn't want to cut her hand, but she did want to make a show of herself, so she cut her hand and tried to keep smiling while doing so. The blonde girl waved to her fellow Amity residents and without looking behind her, squeezed her hand to let the blood drip onto what she had thought was the bowl with the earth in it for those choosing Amity. The announcer simply said "Abnegation!" and Galinda frowned confusedly, and looked behind her and looked in horror at the grey stone that she had mistakenly chosen instead of the Earth that was right next to it.

"Wait! Galinda exclaimed desperately, "I meant to choose Amity! Please! I…! but it was too late, she had already made her decision and the security guards had to drag her offstage.

About 10 minutes had passed since Galinda had "chosen" Abnegation, and Elphaba was called to the stage. The green girl was so nervous. What if she made a horrible mistake and chose the wrong faction? What if she did something wrong? Elphaba took the knife in her shaky hand and cut herself with it quickly, wincing at the pain for a moment. _What am I going to do? I still haven't decided!_ Elphaba thought. She knew she had to try though. She walked forward to the bowls were and looked at them for about 30 seconds _coals for Dauntless, Glass for Candor, Earth for Amity, water for Erudite and stone for Abnegation UGH! What am I supposed to do?! _Elphaba thought ready to pull out her black hair in frustration_. _"Come on, artichoke! Get it together!" someone shouted from the audience. Elphaba just panicked even more. She randomly thrust her hand out over a bowl and let the pool of blood forming in her hand fall onto the contents.

"Amity!" the announcer said. _Oh great! Now what have I done?" _Elphaba thought. The Amity folk were so happy and peaceful, too much for Elphaba. The green girl wouldn't fit in very well with them with all of their bright colors and cheeriness, especially after a whole life of being teased for having green skin and being angry.

The ceremony was over and all of the new initiates had gone with their new factions. Galinda was very unhappy about having accidently chosen Abnegation because of course she had heard of the horrors of Abnegation. They only wore grey and they had to be selfless! Just the thought of that had made Galinda shudder back when she lived in Amity, joking around with her friends about Abnegation and now the thought that she would have to live there the whole rest of her life was almost too much for Galinda. A few times on the train ride to her new faction, Galinda almost fainted. No more pink, no more dresses and worst of all… no more mirrors! The blonde just sat there on the train in horror until the girl sitting next to her decided to speak. "Hi, my name is Grace, what's your name?"

Galinda sat there staring at this strange girl for a few seconds before answering "Uh, I'm Galinda, nice to meet you." Galinda tried to smile and make a good impression. Just because she was going to live in abnegation didn't mean she was not going to be the most popular girl there. Oh no.

"You look pretty nervous." Grace said. "What faction are you from?"

Galinda sighed "Amity, what about you?"

"I'm from Candor." Grace replied. "Wow, not many people transfer to Abnegation from Amity.. oh wait, weren't you the one who you know, messes up?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Galinda said.

The girls chatted for the rest of the trip to Abnegation headquarters.

**What do you think? The more reviews, the sooner I will update! (and I mean that! :) **


End file.
